Cookies and grape soda
by Sarcasm 397
Summary: Someone drank all of Young Link's Lon Lon milk, and now he doesn't have any to leave out for Santa.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know... I should be working on my other smash bros. fics instead of starting a new one, but I don't wanna. So, here you have it.  
  
My new (3-part, meaning 3 chapters only) smash bros. fic, entitled...  
  
Cookies and grape soda  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Ness entered the kitchen, he beheld Young Link searching through the fridge. "Whatcha lookin' for, YL?" Ness inquired of his comrade.  
  
"Someone drank all my Lon Lon milk and now I don't have any to leave out for Santa!" Young Link cried.  
  
"Why don't you just ask Malon for some?" Ness questioned.  
  
"I tried that already and she wouldn't give me any!" Young Link exclaimed. "Now what am I supposed to leave out?"  
  
Ness tried to think. "We could ask Zelda what to leave out for him," Ness replied. "She'll know what to do."  
  
Young Link clapped his hands joyfully. "Great idea, Ness! Let's go!" he exclaimed while walking toward the kitchen door.  
  
"But..." Ness started to complain, then sighed and followed.  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda was sitting in her room, contemplating random things, such as why Hylians like herself have long ears, when she heard a small knock at the door. "Who is it?" she inquired.  
  
"Me!" Young Link yelled through the door.  
  
"Oh." Zelda said as she opened the door. "Hi! What's up?"  
  
"The ceiling?" Young Link guessed.  
  
"Correct!" Zelda replied. Lights went off and said "Ding ding ding ding!" "Ten points for Link!" Zelda cried joyously.  
  
"But I'm Young Link!" Young Link complained.  
  
Zelda looked at him for a minute. "Oh. That would explain why you aren't wearing pants."  
  
"I am too wearing pants!" Young Link replied angrily.  
  
Ness looked at his friend strangely. *She's right!* he thought to himself.  
  
"Zelda! That's not what I came here for!" Young Link protested.  
  
Zelda blinked. "Did you come here to find out why Hylians like ourselves have long ears? Because if that's the reason, I haven't an answer yet."  
  
Ness stepped forward. "Actually, we came here to find out what we should leave out for Santa, 'cause someone drank all the Lon Lon milk and now we don't have any to leave out for Santa." he answered.  
  
Zelda contemplated for a moment. "Did you ask Malon for some?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but she wouldn't give me any and I don't know why!" Young Link cried.  
  
"That's odd..." Zelda answered. "Well, I'll tell you everything I know about Santa."  
  
Three hours later, Zelda was finally done telling Young Link and Ness everything she knew about Santa. Young Link was looking at her strangely. "But that doesn't answer what I'm supposed to leave out for Santa!"  
  
Zelda sighed. "I don't know. Ask Marth, he'll know."  
  
Young Link grinned. "Okay! C'mon, Ness!" Ness groaned but complied.  
  
About half an hour later, Young Link and Ness had no idea where Marth was. So, here they were, at Roy's door, unaware of the lurking horrors behind it. Ness took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
-------  
  
Kinda short, but so is this fic. Reviews welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Cookies and Grape Soda  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Who is it?" Roy called from behind the door.  
  
"Me and Ness!" Young Link responed.  
  
Roy opened the door. "Yo! Young Link! Ness! Wassup, guys?"  
  
"Uhm... the ceiling?" Ness said timidly.  
  
Roy stared at him. "That's the best you can do? Oh well. C'mon in."  
  
"Well, actually, we just need to know where Marth is," Young Link replied.  
  
Roy looked disappointed. "He's at the arena, watching Link fight Ganondorf."  
  
"Without me? The nerve of that older half, I'll get him..." Young Link muttered, mostly to himself.  
  
Ness started dragging Young Link to the arena. "Thanks Roy!" he called back.  
  
Meanwhile, at the arena, Marth, Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Samus were all enjoying a good fight. Link kept getting whomped but was making a pretty good comeback at the moment. At least, he was until two certain little boys burst in.  
  
"Ness? Young-me? What are you doing here?" Link yelled. At that moment, Ganondorf found the opportune time to strike and tossed Link off the arena. This was greeted by many "boo"'s from the crowd.  
  
"We need Marth for a while!" Young Link called.  
  
"What's the problem?" Marth asked.  
  
"Well..." Young Link started and explained his problem.  
  
"No problem!" Marth replied happily. He, Young Link and Ness went to the kitchen. "First off, Santa doesn't like store-bought cookies."  
  
"He doesn't?" Young Link asked, slightly confused.  
  
"No." Marth answered matter-of-factly. "I've made cookies for Santa using this recipe for 15 years now, and every year, he's left me everything I wanted."  
  
"Really?" Young Link said wonderously.  
  
"Yep." Marth answered. "Now, the main ingredient is chocolate. Lots and lots of it." As Young Link and Ness scrambled around, looking for the ingredients, Marth smiled and reflected on the many Christmases in his past.  
  
A couple hours later, the three flour-covered boys looked around the kitchen. "Think we should clean it up in here?" Ness asked.  
  
"But I still need something to leave out with these cookies!" Young Link complained.  
  
"Kirby'll know! You go ask him while Ness and I clean up in here. 'K, Ness?" Marth replied.  
  
"Fine..." Ness said, exasperated. Young Link took off while Marth and Ness got out sponges, soap, the like.  
  
-------  
  
Final part will be up tomorrow, I'm out of computer time for today. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, a day after Christmas, I updated! Huzzah!  
  
Cookies and Grape Soda  
  
Part the Last  
  
Ness, who had somehow escaped from helping Marth clean the kitchen, raised his hand to knock on Kirby's door, but before he could, he was hit on the head by something, or rather someone, heavy. "Boyo!" the brick on his head said.  
  
*He says hello.* came a deep, mysterious voice from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Hi Mewtwo!" Young Link called. Mewtwo glided out of the shadows.  
  
*Hello young ones. What are you doing?* Mewtwo asked them.  
  
"Well..." Young Link started. "It all started when I was looking through the fridge for some Lon Lon Milk but there wasn't any, so I went to my home something-or-other to ask Malon if she would give me some, but she wouldn't give me any, so I came back here and searched through the fridge some more, and then Ness came and suggested we ask Zelda what to do, so we did and she told us all this weird stuff about Santa and then we went to see Marth and he helped us make cookies but he didn't know what to leave out with the cookies so he told us to ask Kirby and so here we are."  
  
  
  
Ness, Mewtwo and Kirby were all staring at him with the same expression on their faces, and it looked like this: @_@   
  
Kirby finally spoke up. "Boyo, boyo boyo, boyo boyo boyo."  
  
*He says the best thing to have with cookies is definitely grape soda.* Mewtwo translated.  
  
"And I'll agree with him wholeheartedly on that one!" came a female voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw... Samus!  
  
"Do you know where any grape soda would be?" Young Link asked timidly.  
  
"Of course!" Samus responded. "I always carry some with me!" She started searching her suit for a can of grape soda. "Aha!" she finally said. "Here we are!" She proudly held up a can of grape soda.  
  
"Yay!" Young Link exclaimed. He grabbed the can and practically flew down the stairs to where the Chrismas tree was. He then gingerly placed the can next to the plate of cookies. "All set!" he exclaimed happily. Samus, Kirby, Zelda, Marth, Link, and Ness all entered the room and admired the tree, cookies, grape soda, etc.  
  
The next morning, Young Link awoke excitedly. He ran to Zelda's room, pounded on the door, then ran to the Link's room and did the same. He repeated at Samus, Kirby, Marth and Ness's rooms. They all sleepily followed him downstairs and did Christmas morning-ly things.   
  
And, in case you were wondering, Young Link got a case of Lon Lon milk from Malon.  
  
-----------  
  
The end! Reviews highly appreciated! 


End file.
